wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
The Milky Way Galaxy is inhabited by many alien species. The most prominent of these species are the Genui. Most of the Galaxy's species biologically originate from other galaxies, and settled in the Milky Way during the era of the Order. Genui = For more information, visit the Genui article. = The Genui share the same genetic ancestor known as the Elysians; '''tall, pale-skinned, dark haired people with extreme levels of intelligence. They were technologically advanced and extremely powerful with magic. See; Surgicus Freeman, Panthea, Elysiar. The Genui race are a varied race with many phenotypes, species and admixtures. a common trait is their upright humanoid bone structure and muscle structures. this includes: # '''Humanoids - Humans come from planet Earth (Terra) and live in amongst the stars in human colonies. The sub-races are Caucasoid, Negroid, Mongoloid, Australoid and minorities of mixed species. They have differing heights, melanin levels and various levels of intelligence. Technologically advanced (but young in comparison to older races), generally diplomatic, somewhat militaristic, large government, relatively peaceful, own many colonies in the Genui-Sphere See; Jarod Freeman, Ralph Vallas, Jason Sternfeld, Destiny Freeman, # Eaggoranoids - From the planet Eaggoran. Most notably known for being shorter than most Genui. They are very similar to Humans except many Eaggoranians have unusual hair colors ranging from green, purple, blue and red. They specialise in certain Potentia magic but are largely tribalistic according to their magic abilities. Certain tribes prescribe to kinship in their name ie Silverkin. See; Arasus Silverkin. # Yiodhar The Yiodhar were once a highly widespread and powerful race, known for their scientific prowess and advanced military. In the centuries following the Order Civil War, the Yiodhar became extinct after the Fall. Their legacy is preserved by several descendant races. # Niraxians - Tall bipedal One of the more powerful races in the modern day Galaxy, the Niraxians have strayed away from their Yiodharic roots. Kromin The Krominid race are varied but they share similar characteristics; Scaled skin, reptilian features, extremely intelligent. Alas, the Gremorian race nears extinction due to a star collapses and the Naiga's disappearance following a series of planetary ice ages. # Gremorian - The Gremor are a race of short, technologically advanced reptilians who were noted to be polymaths, scholars, engineers and multi linguists. The majority of Gremor popultion were killed in the star collapse of 1798, most notable members of this race are Grumpy, Techno and Flower. # Naiga - An ancient race of Kominid (Said to be the ancestors of the Gremor) were tall, 4 eyes reptiles who built floating cities and advanced machinery to make their lives easier. A sudden planetary ice age froze their entire planet, rendering them practically extinct. Synthetics This race only became a fully realised race when it had reached autonomy. # Bryckster - The Bryckster is classified as a race under the circumstance that it has reached fully autonomy. The Bryckster Race, was conceived from the (supposed) creation of a Singularity Core, the most powerful piece of computing technology in the entire universe. They are arguably one of the most intelligent race in the Milkyway Galaxy. There is speculation of a central neural network controlling the entire species, gaining trillions of terabytes of data a second. Exonids # Aralians - a species of praying mantis-like humanoids with a red Exo-Skeleton and black eyes with white pupils. They usually articulate in a series of clicks and groans but can communicate quite well with Niraxians who created a language that coincided with the Niraxian language. they are among the tallest of the Exonid species. Diomacha # Shoiks - a species of bipedal dark grey skined, thick haired Diomacha. They are a very intelligent race, and possess the ability to use powerful magic. Culturally, they are very cold and are indifferent to those outside their own race. They hail from the planet Shiatan-Alpha. See; Soul Wreaver, Kharamin Nire # Varuvians - Most notably known for their pointed ears. They often have lighter hair colours ranging from grey to blonde. The average Varuvian have green skin. They are highly religious and have monks as their leaders. They are known for breeding religious fanatics throughout the universe. They are powerful with magic and spirituality, but are not nearly as technologically advanced. See; Brenka. # V'aru-Ascendenus' - The ancestors of the modern day Varuvians. They have light seedy-green skin and black eyes. One notable Varu-Ascendenus is Ashiroth, a powerful Order era Occult Ranger who brandishes the Crimson Torment, a powerful magic blade, able to draw blood into the blade, granting the user soul energy. Emorphian The Emorphi race are tall, muscular, red-skinned Satyr-like beings with 6-8 horns on their face and are noted for their brute strength and short temper. They are often referred to as 'Demon warriors'. See; Orcus.